


Relinquish

by turntechGodtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGodtier/pseuds/turntechGodtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you can't always be in control of everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquish

 Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are shivering violently. It's not that you're cold, which is usually the case. Things just got a little too intense. Too much for you to handle all at once. Trying to catch your breath, the way he touches you is too soft for what you'd just been doing, his hands cool against your fevered skin as he whispers in your ears, “It's okay.” For some reason, you believe him. He's never intentionally pushed you past your limits, which you take as a huge blessing; it's the first time in your life anyone's ever taken your needs and wants into consideration.

Your arms ache as he releases you, lips pressed against your neck in a quiet reminder that you're done, it's over, you don't have to keep murmuring 'red light' over and over, and eventually your voice quiets and the shivering calms. It's over.

“Shhh, it's okay brother,” he whispers, again into your ear at a volume just high enough for you to register. Not too loud, not too fast. Ropes fall away, scraped skin reveals itself with an almost alarming starkness against your ashen skin, and you swear to yourself you're not crying, because goddammit, you're a leader again, and leaders don't cry. But he holds you close, laying you both down on the cool tile, and you think maybe, just maybe, you don't have to go back to that just yet. You're a leader. But sometimes, it's nice to not have to be, even if it's just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Control.


End file.
